Let's Not Fall in Love
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: Ketika kita berdua sudah sangat dekat. Aku hanya berharap satu hal.. -"Kita tidak saling jatuh cinta"-/KRISTAO/YAOI/ONESHOOT/NO BASH MY FF!


Let's Not Fall in Love

 **Tittle : Let's Not Fall in Love**

 **Author : Taotaozipanda**

 **Cast : KRISTAO**

 **Genre : Drama (?), Romance (?), dsb.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : Ketika kita berdua sudah sangat dekat. Aku hanya berharap satu hal..**

 **-"Kita tidak saling jatuh cinta"-**

 **Disc : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga. Kecuali cerita ini adalah milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dengan FF Author lain itu hanya ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Warning : Yaoi! Gaje! Jelek banget! Typo sebagian dari FF, Gak suka? Gak usah baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tatapan matamu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, lebih daripada apapun. Begitupula perlakuanmu denganku seolah - olah kau sangat me-istimewakanku_

 _Kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabat kan, benar? Yaah, kuharap begitu . Kuharap kita bisa menjadi sahabat selamanya bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku tak mau persahabatan kita rusak hanya Karena perasaan 'laknat' itu._

 _._

 _._

 **Normal Pov**

Sore yang sejuk tak sesejuk wajah pemuda tampan yang nampak terduduk dipinggir lapangan basket dengan kaki bersila. Dengan wajah tertekuk marah membuat bulu alisnya menyatu. Pemuda tampan berambut cepak hitam itu nampak menengok kanan dan kiri seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Dan benar saja.

Seorang Pemuda berwajah Feminin sedang berlari dari arah kanan, dengan tas gendong dibahu dan handuk kecil beserta botol airminum.

Dengan nafas terengah pemuda berwajah cantik itu mendudukkan bokongnya disamping pemuda Tampan yang sedang melihatnya dengan jengah bercampur kesal. Pasalnya pemuda tampan itu sudah menunggu sejam lebih kedatangan pemuda Cantik Kesayangannya.

Kesayangan? Apa itu pantas untuk mereka yang hanya sebatas sahabat, tak lebih.

"Kau marah denganku? Huh! Dasar kekanakan" ucap pemuda cantik itu sembari memonyongkan bibir kucingnya yang bewarna merah muda pucat itu.

Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Pemuda Cantiknya pemuda Tampan itu dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda cantik yang sedang memandang lapangan basket didepannya. Membuatnya dapat melihat wajah cantik itu dari samping.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah Lembut dan cantik. Sangat cantik malahan apalagi bias cahaya matahari senja yang membuatnya bertambah bersinar cantik. Pemuda Tampan itu memegang dada bagian kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Rasa kesal terhadap pemuda cantiknya seketika hilang entah kemana.

 _'Kalau benar aku mencintaimu. Izinkanlah aku menjadi Kekasihmu, yang selalu ada untukmu. Kalau tidak kau izinkan biarkanlah aku selalu berada disamping mu meski tak selamanya, tapi aku tetap mencoba untuk bertahan untukmu meski hanya menjadi Sahabat mu. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu yang cerah dengan bulan purnama yang menampakkan eksistensinya awan dilangit pun hampir tak ada, sehingga dengan leluasa bulan menerangi apa saja yang melewatinya.

Dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya Pemuda tampan itu berjalan melintasi jalanan yang sedikit ramai, menuju rumah pemuda cantiknya. Dengan sinar bulan yang mengiringinya berjalan.

Saat berada tepat didepan gerbang rumah _'sang pujaan hati'_ yang sayangnya perasaan itu harus ia pendam selamanya. Dengan perlahan Pemuda tampan itu menekan bel yang berada disamping gerbang tersebut.

Menunggu beberapa saat, sebelum seorang maid wanita membukakan gerbang itu dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah pemuda cantiknya. Saat berada didepan pintu utama tiba-tiba saja pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan sosok tegap kepala keluarga Huang.

"Kris? Kenapa kemari, apa ada janji dengan Zitao" ucap Ayah Zitao dengan wajah terkejut dan seperti menutupi sesuatu dengan raut wajahnya. Pemuda tampan-Kris yang melihat hal itu mencoba tidak curiga, dengan nada bicara yang santai tapi tetap sopan kepada Ayah Zitao, Kris bertanya.

"Apa Zitao ada dirumah, Paman? Aku ingin mengajak Zitao berjalan-jalan"

"O-oh itu..

Zitao tidak ada dirumah, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Kris.

'Lakukanlah hal yang bermanfaat disaat kau masih sehat, seperti ini' "

Setelahnya Ayah Zitao langsung menutup pintu rumah tersebut dengan cepat, membiarkan Kris yang terdiam terpatung didepan pintu rumah besar itu. Memikirkan kata-kata Ayah Zitao barusan, apa maksud dari perkataan ayah Zitao tadi.

Tak mau membuat lelah kinerja otaknya hanya untuk memikirkan kata-kata tadi, Kris dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya meski dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan. Mencoba melupakan kata-kata itu meski..

 _'Lakukanlah hal yang bermanfaat disaat kau masih sehat, seperti ini'_

Sangat susah untuk melupakannya, karena kata-kata itu selalu terngiang didalam kepala Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Duk duk duk

Benda bulat berbahan karet itu terus memantul di lapangan basket yang luas ini.

Kris -pelaku memantulkan bola karet tersebut- terus mendribble bola basketnya tak tentu arah.

Terlihat dari wajahnya jika ia sedang tak mood bermain.

Dengan kesal ia membanting bola basket itu menyebabkan bola basket tersebut memantul tinggi.

Niat pertama Kris adalah untuk kembali kepinggir lapangan tetapi apa yang matanya dapati membuatnya harus membatalkan niatan itu.

Diujung lapangan basket, tepatnya diluar lapangan basket yang dibatasi dengan kawat tinggi. Kris melihat Zitao tengah menunduk dengan menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya ke kawat tinggi itu.

Dengan semangat Kris mendatanginya.

Tinggal lima langkah lagi Kris dapat sampai di tempat Zitao berdiri. Tetapi, Kris harus menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Saat melihat sapu tangan ditangan Zitao yang penuh darah, maka dengan cepat Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju Zitao yang belum menyadari keberadaan Kris.

Saat sampai tepat didepan Zitao, Kris dengan segera mengambil sapu tangan ditangan Zitao itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sapu tangan tersebut penuh darah.

Kris dengan segera mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk melihat sapu tangan itu, Dikejutkan lagi dengan hidung Zitao yang mengeluarkan banyak darah tetapi jari-jari lentik itu mencoba menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya meski hal tersebut hanya percuma.

"Zi, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kris Cemas dan menghampiri Zitao membantu Zitao menghapus darah pemuda cantik itu dengan sapu tangan yang tadi Zitao gunakan.

"A-aku tak apa, hanya mimisan biasa Kris-ge" ucap Zitao dengan senyum meski kini wajahnya nampak pucat.

Kris menggenggam kedua lengan Zitao dan memandang Black Pearl cantik itu lekat mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata Zitao.

.

Dengan perlahan Kris melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Zitao, mundur beberapa langkah dan memandang sedih kearah Zitao.

"Kau berbohong Zi" ucap Kris pelan hampir berbisik sembari menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut terluka kepada Zitao meski sia-sia.

 _'Aku tau kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih, tapi setidaknya jangan berbohong padaku. Apa persahabatan kita belum cukup membuat kau jujur, apa artinya persahabatan selama ini jika kau berbohong. Aku merasa tidak kau anggap apa-apa. Aku. Aku merasa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, apa benar?'_

.

"Kris-ge" panggil Zitao

Dengan segera Kris mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi menunduk itu.

"Ya" ucap Kris

Zitao terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat yang sesekali menghapus darah dihidungnya yang mulai berkurang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Ge, Apa kau menganggap ku lebih dari seorang sahabat?" Tanya Zitao dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kris yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya mematung ditempat tak tau harus berbuat apa, tak dirasanya Airmata itu keluar dari mata Kris bersamaan dengan Zitao yang sekarang sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Ak-aku. Aku mencintaimu Zi, aku entahlah aku tak tahu, yang pasti aku sangat sangat mencintaimu

Boleh kah aku menjadi 'lebih' dikehidupanmu bukan sebatas sahabat" Ucap Kris sembari menangis melihat Zitao didepannya yang sedang melihat kearahnya dengan airmata terus mengalir.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kris-ge, aku

tidak bisa menerima Gege untuk menjadi 'lebih' dikehidupanku. Bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta dan janji itu tidak boleh dilanggar. Aku tidak mau melanggarnya ge, aku sudah menganggap Kris-ge sebagai gegeku. Kumohon maafkan ak-"

"Tak apa aku tau Zi, kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai gegemu. Dan aku juga ingat perjanjian itu dan seharusnya gege yang meminta maaf sudah membuatmu menangis" ucap Kris sembari mendekat kearah Zitao

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis Zi" Ucap Kris menghapus airmata Zitao.

.

Lama mereka terdiam sebelum suara Kris memecah keheningan itu

"Zi, boleh gege minta satu permintaan. Gege mohon jangan tolak permintaan gege yang satu ini" ucap Kris penuh permohonan.

"Apa itu ge?"

.

.

"Bolehkah gege menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya Zi? Gege mohon hanya satu kecupan saja"

 _'Kumohon kabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini. Menciummu yang terakhir kalinya, mengapa yang terakhir kalinya? Karena aku tidak ada hak untuk menciummu selalu'_

"Baik ge" ucap Zitao dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris.

Cup

Bibir kedua anak adam itu bertemu membuat sensasi menyenangkan sekaligus sedih yang dirasakan oleh Kris.

Hanya kecupan, bibir kedua anak adam itupun terlepas memberikan bekas yang mendalam oleh keduanya.

Tiba-tiba Zitao memeluk Kris dan terisak keras didada Kris entah apa yang membuatnya menangis, dan ketahuilah Kris Juga menangis dalam diam.

 _'Biarkan Airmata menjadi Saksi Kisah cintaku yang tak berbalas ini. Biarkan aku memelukmu dengan erat seperti ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena siapa tau besok aku tidak bisa lagi memelukmu seperti sekarang ini. Dan biarkan kita menjadi sahabat untuk selamanya. Aku mencoba mengalah dengan hatiku demi perjanjian itu'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

disebuah lapangan basket yang luas dengan kawat tinggi yang menjadi penghalangnya terlihat dua pemuda yang sedang berbaring dengan nafas terengah.

Seorang pemuda cantik berbaring berlawanan arah dengan seorang pemuda tampan disebelahnya.

"Hah hah menyenangkan sekali yaah Ge, lain kali hah gege harus mengajariku teknik-teknik yang lain. Oke!" Ucap Zitao -Pemuda cantik- itu dengan yang terengah.

Mendengar itu membuat senyum Kris -pemuda tampan- merekah.

"Iya, kalau gege ada waktu"

"Hmmm... ge aku ingin kita membuat perjanjian, bagaimana?" Tanya Zitao antusias yang membuat Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kris

"Kita buat perjanjian. Dan perjanjian itu menyangkut perasaan kita masing-masing. Perjanjiannya adalah Kita tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta, hmm.. bagaimana ge?" Ucap dan tanya Zitao kepada Kris.

"Hmm... Oke, gege setuju. Kita berjanji untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta dan Aku pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadamu Zi" ucap Kris dengan penuh yakin.

 _'Bodohnya aku menyetujui perjanjian itu tanpa berpikir dulu bahwa pada saat perjanjian itu terbuat aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu tapi aku enggan untuk mempercayainya. Dan sekarang aku malah menjilat ludahku sendiri'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH ATAU SEMACAMNYA ^^~**

 **GIVE ME REVIEW?^_^**


End file.
